mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Meenah Peixes
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see The Imperial Condesce Meenah Peixes is a troll player from the failed iteration of the trolls' session. She wears dark grey pants and a black shirt, similar to Terezi's clothes. The shirt has a fuchsia Pisces symbol. She also has fuchsia and white sneakers, gold bracelets with what appear to be fuchsia gems, colored glasses, and gold piercings on one of her eyebrows. She wields a golden 2x3dent as her weapon, which looks the same as the one wielded by Feferi. Her hair has a pair of long, thin braids that trail on the ground behind her. She has fuchsia colored blood, as one would expect. Her horns are identical to Feferi Peixes and she uses a Typing Quirk similar to Feferi's. She is a derse dreamer, and the first troll to be known by her name first, rather than her Trollhandle. Meenah (also "Meenal") is an Hindu/Sanskrit name meaning "a fish or a cherished stone". Biography Aranea tells us that Meenah was the heiress to the throne, but that she saw her future role as the Queen as nothing but a form of enslavement, because she would have been responsible for the well being of all her subjects. She abdicated and fled to Alternia's pink (and at the time only) moon to hide. There she found "the game" and began to manipulate her peers into playing it. During the course of the game, she apparently reached the God Tiers, but refused to wear the outfit. During the final hours of her session when it became apparent the session was unwinnable and Aranea came up with the plan to scratch their session, the Horrorterrors informed her that if they were dead when the scratch completed they would continue to exist as ghosts, instead of being condemned to non-existence. After the scratch was activated she killed herself and all of her friends by exploding a bomb before the scratch completed. It was timed so that the Scratch would take effect before the God Tier players came back to life. Soon after arriving in the Dream Bubbles she encountered Roxy and began hunting her. Her first appearance in the adventure was when Roxy got stuck between two planes. Initially she is seen grinning menacingly at Roxy. She subsequently appears behind Roxy when she turns to face her (much like Dirk Strider and Bro), and chokes her with her 2x3dent, snapping . This references from the Midnight Crew Intermission. Roxy then proceeds to before absconding, which is possibly a reference to her previous desire to punch the Batterwitch. On , her name was first revealed to be Meenah. After asking John Egbert and discovering that she is dead, she is thrilled that her plan worked. She proceeds to try skewering Dream Roxy with a throw of her trident. John pushes Dream Roxy out of the way, taking the blow in her place, causing him to wake up. , she is shown to get into a fight with Karkat, Dave and Kanaya after presumably attempting to " ". Aranea then proceeds to remove her trident and takes away her poking privileges, as well as threatening to sell the golden weapon. Afterwards, Aranea tries to begin an elaborate telling of the story of the pre-scratch trolls, but Meenah shuts her up and gives a very short and direct explanation. She apparently "saved" her team from being wiped from existence by killing them while the Scratch happened. Meenah's short explanation enrages Aranea, who proceeds to tell the story of the post-Scratch ancestors Meenah-style, summing up each post-Scratch troll's adventures, with the exception of Meenah. Meenah, who had been enjoying the story thus far, asks Aranea to tell her story, not as short of the others, but not as long as she usually does. She appears to be so excited over the fact that her post-scratch self became a cruel galaxy-owning dictator with immense wealth that the dazed smile retains on her face even as Jake, having mistaken her for simply a past Condesce, beats the shit out of her. Later on, after destroys a dream bubble, she leaves her castle and begins exploring her own, with Aradia Megido welcoming her to the afterlife. She meets the characters from the troll's meteor, as well as her own players from her session. She comes up with a plan to gather a 'ghost army' to defeat , but no one has gone along with it so far. Personality She appears to be rather aggressive, wanting to "poke some holes" in Roxy "for the halibut" (for the hell of it). She, also, comes across as very rude and quite sarcastic at times, possibly making her one of the meanest out of the adolescent trolls. She seems to be a little sneaky and sly as well. However, she does also volunteer some information to John, such as her intention to kill Dream Roxy for no apparent reason. When questioned about Karkat and Vriska she claims to have no knowledge of them, making it likely she has not heard of the other trolls from Hivebent. She appears to know about baking, as she asks John if he's ever done any, telling him that when something's done you 'stick a fork in it'. This draws clear parallels to her post-scratch self's role as Betty Crocker. Aranea tells Terezi " " It is probable that she is referring to Meenah, though she may be referring to another pre-scratch troll we haven't seen yet. She also speaks in double negatives and with convoluted sentence structure: " " Relationships She seems to idolize the Condesce, due to her ruling Earth in the future. Speculation *The actions of the Condesce (Meenah's post-Scratch self) also support the theory that Meenah is a Thief of Life. Through the Condesce's psychic connection with Gl'bgolyb, she could kill countless trolls. This would ensure that her followers would be spurred by fear to remain loyal to their empress, thus benefitting her in the end. Trivia *When the suggestion box for Feferi's name was open, "Meenah" was one of the suggested names, given by Blueberry. *The name may come from the Meena caste of India (a reference to the hemospectrum), who claim to be descended from Matsya, the fish avatar of Vishnu. The name of the caste is derived from Sanskrit for "fish" ("meen"), with which the name for the zodiac sign Pisces, Mīna, is cognate. *She seems to have a for "nubs mcshouty" and his crabbiness (Karkat does not seem to return the feelings). Meenah also states she quite dislikes " " i.e. Kankri. *Her apparent title of Thief of Life could also be a reference to how she "steals" the lives of her teammates using their session's instance of the Tumor in order to kill them all before the Scratch, thus protecting them from the Scratch's side-effect of wiping them all from existence. Category:Homestuck Trolls Category:Homestuck Trolls